Usopp the Voyeur
by GoddessDeaMatrona
Summary: Usopp dá uma espiada no quarto de Nami e vê algo muito inesperado. Tradução. Original: AnyeongFangirl. One-shot ZoNa - ZoNami.


**Usopp the Voyeur**

* * *

 **Sinopse** : Usopp dá uma espiada no quarto de Nami e vê algo muito inesperado. Tradução / Original: AnyeongFangirl / ZoNa - ZoNami

 **Disclaimer** : One Piece não nos pertence. A história original - sob o número (12014964) - pertence à autora AnyeongFangirl (id 7886906), que gentilmente permitiu que eu a traduzisse. Obrigada novamente, Tanya! (Thank you so much, Tanya!)

 **N/T** : Bem, essa é a minha primeira tradução/adaptação e logicamente, tinha que ser do meu OTP em One Piece. Sabemos que o Oda não "trabalha" romance/sexo em sua obra, mas quem resiste a uma boa pegação? Eu não!

* * *

 **Usopp, o Voyeur.**

Usopp olha pela janela do ninho do corvo, logo após terminar seu trabalho. Ele é a alma infeliz que vigiará essa noite e está pensando em algo para ocupar seu tempo. Então ele olha para baixo para ver que Zoro não está dormindo e olhando ao redor, de pé ao lado da porta de Nami.

As sobrancelhas de Usopp se encontraram e ele lembrou da briga entre eles no início desse dia. Ele não sabe sobre o que era, especialmente porque eles sempre discutem. Tudo o que ele sabe é que Nami parecia realmente muito enlouquecida. Embora Nami esteja sempre louca, naquela manhã ela parecia particularmente irritada. Talvez ele estivesse lá para se desculpar.

Usopp riu. De jeito nenhum. Aqueles dois se odiavam tanto... Sem mencionar que Zoro não era um cara de se desculpar. Além disso, era meio da noite - Nami definitivamente não gosta de interrupções. Então a porta se abriu e eles apenas se olharam. Usopp estreitou os olhos e usou a visão de Deus para olhar mais de perto.

Nami parecia irritada, mas para sua surpresa, ela deixou Zoro entrar. Não, ela o puxou para dentro. Em seguida, passaram-se minutos e Zoro ainda não havia saído (ou havia sido chutado porta afora). Usopp estremeceu com isso e correu para ver o que diabos estava acontecendo.

xxx

― N-Não ... Z-Zoro! –Ele ouviu seu suspiro de trás da porta e Usopp entrou em pânico E ele entrou em pânico ainda mais quando ouviu sua voz de novo:

― Pa-pare! –Ele sabia que eles brigavam muito, mas... Zoro não a mataria!

Ele quase bateu na porta, então percebeu que se o que ele pensava que estava acontecendo estava mesmo acontecendo, ele poderia morrer também. Então ele pegou algumas ferramentas no bolso e dedilhou a fechadura.

Ele engoliu quando a porta se abriu levemente e, distraidamente, permitiu-se olhar para dentro. "O que...?" Pensou. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele quase gritou com o que viu.

Eles estavam contra a parede, com Nami sendo presa e sustentada pelos braços fortes de Zoro. Sua blusa está meio aberta e Zoro está mordendo o pescoço, fazendo-a gemer.

― Então, por que você estava tão brava?

Ela virou a cabeça e ele lambeu o lado de seu pescoço. Usopp corou profusamente. Ele não era um garoto e sabia o que eles estavam fazendo. E ele também sabia que não deveria estar observando, mas simplesmente não podia se mover.

Quando Nami pressionou seus lábios juntos em uma tentativa vã de dizer a ele que não ia falar, Zoro pressionou as partes inferiores de seus corpos entre suas pernas e ela soprou, atingindo os ombros de Zoro com o cotovelo. Mas Zoro não hesitou, nada aconteceu e ela repetiu, um pouco mais forte.

― Eu só tenho que fazer você falar, então... –E com isso, suas mãos livres, eles literalmente arrancaram suas roupas.

Usopp rapidamente cobriu os olhos com a mão e separou os dedos, vendo tudo de qualquer maneira. Então ... agora Zoro já se livrava de suas próprias roupas. Usopp pensou: "Isso aconteceu, literalmente, em um piscar de olhos, hein!?"

De qualquer forma, Zoro continuou a devastar cada centímetro de seu pescoço e ombros, enquanto Nami envolveu seus braços ao redor dele, o rosto corado até o núcleo.

― Z-Zoro ...

Zoro envolveu seus braços em torno de seus quadris e ele a levou para a cama, onde ele pairava sobre ela com seus olhos selvagens. Usopp engoliu enquanto os arrepios subiam por sua espinha. Ele nem pode imaginar o que estava fazendo para Nami.

― Z-Zoro.

Ele mergulhou a cabeça e encontrou seus lábios com os dela. Usopp assistiu enquanto suas línguas lutavam, tão violentamente que saliva saiu quando eles se separam. Ele se pergunta como eles respiram, mas ele percebe que também não está respirando. Zoro então vagueia até seu pescoço novamente antes de levar seu peito cheio na boca. Suas costas arqueiam de prazer.

― Zoro! Ahhh!

Usopp observa com os olhos arregalados quando Zoro suga seu mamilo, a mão áspera brincando com o outro e fazendo os movimentos circulares mais magnéticos que ele já viu.

― A-Ah ... ahh ... hmn ... Z-Zoro ... h-ha ahhh. –Nami geme outra vez.

Ele então deixa de chupar e coloca o montículo entre os dentes, aumentando ligeiramente a pressão com a língua, dirigindo-a para o outro mamilo.

― Umph! ... aaAH! Z-Zo -Uhnnn ... ahhh.

Os sons que ela faz e suas mãos massageando a cabeça estão evidentemente incentivando Zoro e seus desejos, porque faz com que ele a engula até mais selvagem. Nami se debate debaixo dele, porque realmente, onde mais eles podem expressar todo o prazer que os atravessa? Então, sem aviso prévio, ele beija mais para o sul e sua boca acaba na área entre as pernas e ela sente a pressão, segurando os cabelos verdes de Zoro.

― Z-ZORO!

Mas Zoro continua sugando-a e a julgar pelos sons de fluir e chupar, junto à boca aberta de Nami soltando gemidos consecutivos e suspiros, ele sabe que o espadachim está enlouquecendo-a. Mas, de alguma forma, fica mais selvagem quando Zoro coloca os braços sobre as pernas e puxa-a até mais profundamente em seu rosto, e seus dedos também trabalham, fazendo-a gritar. Alto. Só assim Usopp percebe o quanto o navio é à prova de som. "Franky é incrível".

― NNggghhhh ... ahhh ... ahhhh ... Eu - eu estou goz-... AH!

Mas ela é parada quando Zoro a empurra para a cama de novo, esticada e ofegante. Seus braços estão do seu lado, as pernas abertas e ela não tinha energia para mover. Ou melhor, ela está tremendo demais.

― Z-Zoro ... Eu ... P- Por favor. –Ela implora tão desesperadamente e Usopp não tinha ideia de que a mulher podia implorar, muito menos _assim_. Zoro sorri e ergue-se sobre ela, o seu eixo massivo se alinha à sua entrada, mas não entra.

― Não até que você me diga.

Ela olha fixamente para ele, os olhos arregalados e, obviamente, não sabe o que dizer. Ela está muito despedaçada e Zoro decide fazer um último impulso. E por isso, ele quis dizer colocar o seu massivo – Usopp já disse massivo? – pênis dentro dela e ela gritou. Ele puxou e empurrou novamente, um pouco mais difícil e todo o seu comprimento deslizou.

Neste momento, Usopp sente algo cair do nariz, mas ele realmente não pode fazer nada sobre isso agora. Ele puxa o seu comprimento novamente apenas para empurrá-lo, mais uma vez. De novo e de novo. Dentro e fora.

― AH!... AH!... AH! S-Sim, Zoro... AH!

Ele vê o peito de Nami saltar descontroladamente com cada entrada, fascinado, e Zoro, obviamente, também faz e ele força mais para fazê-los saltarem ainda mais selvagens. Mas, depois de mais alguns esforços, Zoro para, interrompendo-se em algum lugar a meio caminho. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela olhou para ele. Usopp poderia dizer que era medo. Zoro colocou uma das mãos nos quadris como se fosse mantê-la no lugar.

― Z-Zoro.

― Eu não vou me mover. –Ele diz. ― Não até que você me diga.

― M-Mas.

Ele não falou, nem se moveu e Nami quase parecia que está prestes a chorar. Neste momento Zoro se move, mesmo que seja muito mais lento do que antes e Usopp pode dizer por sua expressão, é agradável e uma grande tortura.

Usopp sabe que ela está cedendo.

― Mais rápido ... Zoro ... p- por favor – uhn...

― Não até você dizer.

Ele diz e entra em um movimento ainda mais lento – um movimento muito mais lento – embora, evidentemente, seja mais profundo, como o movimento lento é feito para reunir força suficiente para o impulso profundo e intenso.

― Aa-ah ... ahh ... V-Você ... D-disse que b-bebês são - ahh! ... irritantes.

― E? –Ele pede que se mova um pouco mais rápido, como se fosse recompensá-la por falar.

Ela geme ao senti-lo dentro dela e engole em seco quando ela sabe que é hora de responder. Zoro suspira e ele beija sua bochecha, com a boca pairando ao lado de suas orelhas.

― Conte-me.

Eles congelam assim por um tempo, até Nami - que está ofegante demais - solta uma respiração profunda.

― O-O que você acha que poderia acontecer se você gozasse dentro de mim?

Zoro parece e pisca, confuso, mas logo ele coloca coisas. Tão lento quanto ele, Usopp pensa que ele percebeu isso de uma forma bastante rápida. Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela, com os olhos arregalados.

― Você está grávida? –Ela assentiu, devagar, nervosa.

― Você odeia isso?

Ele olha para ela por um tempo. Então ele abre o sorriso mais amplo que ambos, tanto Nami, quanto Usopp, já viram. Ele então beija sua boca novamente, antes de mover seus quadris em um ritmo que ele não poderia seguir. Os olhos de Nami se arregalaram, imersos de uma grande felicidade. Seu peito avantajado roçando contra a pele áspera e cheia de cicatrizes.

― AH ...! ... AH! ... AH! ... AH! NGAHHH! Zoro - AHHH!

Zoro continua nesse ritmo e Usopp se maravilha que a cama de madeira não tenha se quebrado depois de tudo. Ela grita seu nome repetidamente e Zoro solta grunhidos. Então ele foi ainda mais rápido. E foi realmente muito rápido. Usopp não pensou que era possível mover-se assim na verdade!

Nami não pode gemer agora, sua boca apenas abre, os gemidos e sussurros saindo muito rápido, ninguém poderia ouvi-los mais. E, finalmente, quando ambos se contraem, param e gritam, Usopp ouve um som selvagem de fluido explodindo, sabendo que alcançaram seu clímax. Ele observa quando Zoro cai sobre ela, os braços apoiando seu peso e mais uma vez a beijou demoradamente.

― Eu te amo. –Ele sussurrou e Nami parecia que estava prestes a chorar. Entretanto, ela o beija de volta com o mesmo fervor e sussurra as mesmas palavras. Usopp sorri e então, finalmente se afastou.

xxx

Na manhã seguinte, quando Nami e Zoro espiaram lá fora, eles veem gotas de sangue no chão, próximas à porta. E junto com isso? Chocalhos de bebê, é claro.

 **FIM!**

* * *

É isso aí, gente. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado da tradução/adaptação dessa fanfic.

Confesso que foi muito bom poder ter essa experiência e quando possível, buscarei novas autorizações para traduções S2.

Espero receber comentários, assim fico motivada a trazer mais fics para vocês. Beijos!


End file.
